The Revenge of Billy
by CallistoLexx
Summary: Third in the "Nature Attacks" series. Logan gets another visit from Billy B. Squirrel


**Here it is, everybody, the third in the "Nature Attacks" series. I own nothing. :) _X-Men: Evolution_ and _G.I. Joe_ belong to Marvel. The concept of the Misfits, Althea, and Xi belong to Red Witch. I do own Carly and Adam…if you want to use them, go right ahead. :)**   
**** ****

**The Revenge of Billy**   


"No, I'm not going to tell you what happened last week," Logan growled at Carly and Xi. The two had been pestering him almost non-stop since he had returned from his bike ride the weekend before. He had told no one of the strange incident and he didn't intend to do so at any point in the near or distant future. 

"Come on, what did you do? Fall off your bike? There's nothing wrong with that," Xi said, a smile on his face. 

"It's almost expected, what with how much you adults drink…did you ever think of checking into AA?" Carly continued. "There are plenty of Rehabs in this country. I even know of a few in other countries, if you'd like more scenic surroundings." 

"Get out of here!" he growled again, pushing them out of his room and shutting and locking the door behind them. It was then that he heard a sound that instantly chilled his blood. He slowly turned around and saw the psychotic squirrel from the week before. 

***** 

It hadn't been hard for Billy to find out where the ugly human lived. He, along with his little housemates, was a legend in this part of town. It was, apparently, a dangerous place to live. But Billy didn't care. He would have his revenge. 

So he moved all his belongings over to a new nest near this bozo's home and started surveillance. And today was his chosen day. He stealthily climbed up to the open window leading to this guy's room and walked into it. And there he sat, waiting on the windowsill for the rematch of the century. 

And he wasn't disappointed. 

***** 

Logan didn't even have time to react as Billy launched himself at him with even greater ferociousness than he had the previous weekend. His anger had been allowed to ferment a week this time and it only made him more lethal. 

The feral man kept reaching for the psychotic squirrel's tail, only to have Billy move it at the last second. There was no way his tail was getting pulled again! He skittered over the broad chest and onto the human's back, scratching and clawing. 

Logan twitched and grunted, trying to reach the insane little bugger, his steps unsteady as he stumbled around his room in panic. His movements knocked over lamps and tables, the racket that ensued didn't quite cover up his panicked shrieks. 

***** 

"Is that Logan?" Jean asked in surprise and confusion, looking up at the ceiling. 

"He shrieks like a scared little girl," Pietro snickered. 

"He shrieks like you!" Lance shot back. 

"I do not shriek like a girl!" 

"Whatever you say, Jamie Lee Curtis." 

"Take that back!" 

"Shouldn't we see if he's alright?" Adam questioned, wincing at a loud crash from above. 

"I say that we should let him suffer," Carly pouted. "He kicked us out." 

"If he wanted to be helped, he wouldn't have locked his door," Xi pointed out. 

"Has this ever happened before?" Roadblock asked the other adults. 

"No, never," Hank replied. 

"We need to help him!" Jean chirped out. 

"Jean, this is Logan we're talking about," Scott said. "I'm sure whatever is going on, he can handle it himself." 

***** 

"Get off of me you little freak!" Logan growled as he purposely fell onto his back in an odd form of body slam, intending on squishing the little creature. But he didn't expect that Billy would launch himself off his back at the last possible second…and land directly back on his chest. 

Billy screeched at him with more squirrelly expletives that would even make sailors blush! He then began taking punches at the shocked human's face, screaming all the while. "Die, heathen scum! Never cross Billy Bo Squirrel!" 

"Logan? Are you alright?" Jean's concerned voice filtered through the door, which seemed to slightly stun the squirrel. 

Logan used that split second to grab the squirrel's body and fling it out the window and slam the window down behind it. "And stay out you little freak!" He then unlocked the door and flung it open. "I'm fine, Red." 

***** 

"Did anybody else see a squirrel fall in front of the window?" Althea asked after seeing a brown fuzzball drop down from the sky. 

"You don't think it was what Logan was fighting with upstairs, do you?" Adam asked, joining the other girl at the window to watch the squirrel scamper off. 

Carly joined them, her eyes narrowed. "That is one angry squirrel…I could smell the anger from here. That is one determined squirrel." 

"Any idea what Logan could have done to it?" Todd asked. 

"Probably ran over its poor mother or something," Fred decided. "Some people won't stop until revenge is had." 

"Then Logan better join the Witness Protection Program, because that squirrel will be back," Carly promised. "That is one determined squirrel!" 

***** 

"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little bike, too!" Billy screeched, shaking his fist at the mansion. "I won't stop 'til you're six feet under!" 


End file.
